1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adapter for a fluid applicator, more particularly to an adjustable adapter for use with a gravity-feed paint sprayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluids are commonly applied to surfaces with sprayers. For smaller applications, such as automobile painting and repainting in body shops, the fluid is generally placed in a cup attached to the sprayer. In one type of sprayer, the cup is suspended below a front end of the sprayer and the fluid is fed to a nozzle by suction induced by atomization air flow through the sprayer, usually referred to as a suction-feed sprayer. For viscous fluids and for sprayers operating at low air pressures, the cup may be pressurized to increase the fluid application rate. In a second type of sprayer, a cup is mounted above the sprayer body to feed the fluid via gravity to the sprayer so that less air pressure is needed to aspirate the paint, usually referred to as a gravity-feed sprayer.
It can be difficult for an operator to use a sprayer to spray paint upwards, particularly if a gravity-feed sprayer is being used, because the level of paint is subject to being below the level of the connection between the paint cup and the sprayer so that paint cannot flow into the sprayer via gravity, a condition known as starvation.
Attempts have been made to use an adapter that can be adjusted to different positions so that the paint cup can be moved into an upright position when the sprayer is tilted at various angles. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,684 to Wei and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,429 to Chang, both of which require an assembly of several complicated parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,360 to Spitznagel, particularly FIGS. 6 and 7, teaches a two piece adapter, wherein one piece is rotatable with respect to the other so that the orientation of the paint cup can be changed. However, it does not appear to teach a proper seal around the pivot screw, making it difficult to ensure that paint will not leak.
What is needed is an adjustable adapter for a fluid applicator that is uncomplicated and that effectively prevents fluid from leaking from the adapter.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel adjustable adapter for connecting a container having an outlet and an applicator having an inlet is provided, wherein the novel adapter comprises a first arm having an axis, a surface normal to the axis with a fluid opening, an end for connection to the inlet of the applicator, and a passageway for fluid communication between the opening and the applicator, a second arm coaxial with the first arm having a surface normal to the axis with a fluid opening, wherein the second arm surface faces the first arm surface, an end for connection to the outlet of the container, and a passageway for fluid communication between the second arm surface opening and the container, a coaxial fastener for pivotally coupling the arms, wherein at least one of the surfaces is provided with a groove in fluid communication with the surface openings, the groove being sealed to prevent fluid from leaking from between said surface, and wherein, when in a rotation-resisting mode, the fastener forces the surfaces of the arms toward one another sufficiently to increase friction and resist rotation therebetween and, when in a rotation-permitting mode, the fastener releases the surfaces sufficiently to decrease friction and permit rotation therebetween.